The Trials of Love
by anavihs
Summary: George and Angelina's love story has never been easy. This is the story of how they always found each other in the end.


**Hey everyone! This is just a little one-shot I couldn't get out of my mind. I love George/Angelina and I didn't like the whole "marry your brother's widow" bit. I mean, they COULD have been in love!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

Fred Weasley, prankster extraordinaire, best looking bloke in the world and all around upstanding citizen had a problem. A rather _huge_ problem at that. His brother, his twin, his other half, was in love.

Sure, the git couldn't see it yet, but that didn't mean that _he_ couldn't. This was just another glaring example of how his beloved sibling was two times the twat he was. All in all, of course, when it came down to the rock hard truth, Fred would be the first to admit that George was the better twin. He was kinder, had far more tact and could even be positively _gentlemanly_ when there was a need.

Fred himself, on the other hand, didn't give a damn either way. If it was left to him, the world would be chaotic. There would be lots of laughter, however, which in Fred's mind meant that the world would be _just fine_.

George, the twat, would care. He'd once again repeat the constant badgering at Fred where he'd tell him, '_That's going a bit too far, isn't it?'_ or '_Maybe tone it down just a tad._' If Fed hadn't loved his brother so much, he'd tell him where to put all his high opinions. But he did. Love his brother, that was. Too much, if you asked him.

It was that very brotherly love that had led him to his sudden realization. His other half, his twin, was in love. It was a disaster of epic proportions.

He didn't have _time_ to fall in love right then. He needed to focus. He and George had plans. _Big_ plans. Plans that couldn't be deviated from for mere petty things like _love_ or _romance_. It was blasphemy.

He had even counted on the idiot not realizing. He was, after all, for all his self-control, the dafter of the twins. Fred, however, noticed little nuances and expressions that he could use to manipulate and help. He generally chose, being the wonderful bloke that he was, to use his powers of perception to manipulate the masses.

He wasn't sure what to do with what he knew now, however. It wasn't something he was familiar with. He had pressed on his mind a very long time ago that he wanted more things than a bird to shag. He wanted success. Money to help his family. A way out of the blanket of poverty that had fallen over, and was currently stifling, them.

Up until recently, he had thought George was the same. Then he saw him looking at _her_ and damn it all to hell, she was looking right back. Thank _Merlin_ George was an ignorant twat.

If he knew that she fancied him _back_, he might just realize his own feelings!

So, eyes narrowed at the object of his twin's affections, he called across the room,

"Oi! Angelina!"

She glanced up, smiling. They were, after all, very good friends.

"What?" she yelled back and he grinned.

Truly, if it was anyone he could choose for his twin, it would be her. She complimented him in the best ways possible.

"Want to come to the ball with me?"

He felt George stiffen next to him and for a little while, regret shot through him. He saw Angelina's gaze widen before moving to George, but only for a second. When it swung back to him, he smirked at her. She didn't blush like the regular birds he was used to, though. No, Angelina didn't blush. She was made of sturdier stuff. She instead gave him an appraising look.

"Alright then," she said, smiling, but he saw the tightness behind it that no one else would recognize before she turned back to Alicia, carrying on chatting, widening the fake smile.

He grinned and turned back to his twin, his younger brother Ron and Harry Potter, Ron's best mate and a good family friend.

"There you go. Piece of cake."

He saw a small flash of hurt in George's eyes, making shame flood him for a few seconds. When George looked at him again, however, his eyes had cleared.

* * *

"I don't see why we have to dress like berks to go to this thing," George said, rolling his eyes. "Don't _you_ look spiffing, Lee."

"Why thank you," Lee said, doing a small, exaggerated pirouette. "I try."

Fred shook his head at them, facing the mirror but looking at George instead of himself. When George thought no one was looking, his grin would transform into the saddest expression Fred had ever seen on his face. For only a minute, Fred wondered if he was doing the right thing.

When those thoughts entered his mind, however, he just smacked himself mentally. Of _course_ it was the right thing. He and George had plans. No matter how much of a wonderful person Angelina was, she would just get in the way.

* * *

George stepped into the entryway, sighing as he glanced over at a grinning Fred. Why wouldn't he be happy? He was going to the bloody Yule Ball with _Angelina_. The fittest bird in the school. The _nicest_ bird he knew. Someone he considered one of his best friends. Some one he had been _drooling_ after ever since he could remember.

She had been his first crush, and he'd never gotten over it. He'd started having stronger feelings for quite some time. He just hadn't _realized_ it until he imagined someone _else_ asking her to the ball.

He had decided, quite determinedly, that he _would_ ask her to go with him. He had only been working up the courage. His hope, however, had been dashed, when instead, his _twin_ had asked her. Not only that, but she had said yes. She'd said yes to the wrong twin.

His heart had broken in ways that led him to believe that what he felt for her was more than a mere fancy. It could also have been heart-burn from the eggs, but he doubted that very much.

George joined in the grinning festivities with Fred and Lee as they waited for their dates at the bottom of the staircase. George hadn't bothered to ask anyone. When Fred turned to speak to Lee, however, his face fell again. He would have to watch his brother dance with Angelina. Hold her. Maybe even _snog her_. He wasn't sure he could do it. Perhaps there was still time? He could pretend to be ill. He had one of their experimental Skiving Snackboxes in his pocket. What if…

His thoughts trailed off, unable to do anything else as Angelina became visible.

She was… resplendent. He knew it was a pansy-arse word to use, but it was all he could come up with that would adequately describe her. She was gorgeous. Her dress robes were a very pale blue and she wore lots of little trinkets and baubles all over her, making her even prettier. Her hair was tied up in a style that probably had a name, but if it did, he didn't know it. She just looked… lovely.

He made to move forward before he caught himself and allowed his twin in front of him. He'd almost forgotten. She hadn't chosen him.

* * *

"Fred, what's going on?" Angelina asked him, almost as soon as they were alone.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Don't play dumb with me. Tell me what's going on."

"Well," he sounded out, "We're at the Yule Ball. I expect there'll be lots of dancing and maybe some-"

"Don't get smart," she snapped, obviously angry.

Fred was taken aback. This time, he really _hadn't _done anything.

"Angelina, love," he said, gently, "I think you may need to sit down-"

"I don't bloody well need to sit down!" she hissed, annoyed. "I just don't understand the joke!"

"What joke?" Fred asked, confused.

"I thought you were asking me to the Yule Ball because you were pretending to be George!" she exclaimed.

Fred's brows immediately rose.

"Uhh," he said, eloquently.

"But then you've kept with the joke! You're not _George_!"

"Well I know _that_," he said, rolling his eyes. "_I_ asked you to the bloody ball, Angie. Not _George_."

Angelina was taken aback.

"But you don't fancy me!"

"I could," Fred said, indignantly.

Angelina rolled her eyes.

"No you couldn't, you great git. You couldn't fancy anyone but _yourself_."

"I'd be insulted," Fred said, grinning, "But I _do_ have rather strong feelings for myself.

"This is…" Angelina trailed off, looking at him for a response.

"I don't know what to tell you, Angie."

"Why didn't George ask me?" she said, quietly and he heard her voice breaking.

Panic immediately filled him. He couldn't handle crying birds. When Ginny cried, he very quickly found his mother or even one of his other brothers to force her on.

"He doesn't fancy you, I suppose," he said with a shrug, hoping that would help.

Her eyes filled faster.

"Oh," she said, softly. "Right."

He swallowed, putting his hand, gingerly, on her arm.

"Listen… Angie, it's not-"

"No," she said, straightening her shoulders. "I understand."

Fred had never been more impressed in his life. She had gone from sniffling to stiff-backed in less than a few seconds.

"He doesn't fancy me. Fine," she said, her eyes lowering to her feet for only a second before her gaze met his, a smiling mask already donned.

"Let's dance," she said, tugging him after her.

For only a moment, Fred allowed himself to see why George was in love with her.

* * *

George was having a terrible time.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked Lee, his eyes glued on where Angelina was laughing with Fred.

"Sure," he said, patting his arm, consolingly. "Take your mind off of things."

George gave him a blank look, to which he shrugged,

"Oh come _on_ George, you've been staring at her all night. Did you think I was daft _and_ blind?"

George sighed.

"Thanks for not saying anything, I suppose."

"Why would I? I want to shag her, after all."

"You're an arse," George said, half-heartedly, moving towards the table with refreshments.

"Hi," he heard behind him and he froze.

He would know that voice anywhere.

"Hi," he said, forcing a grin on his face as he turned to look at her.

Angelina smiled tightly at him, moving towards the table as well. He immediately filled a glass with Pumpkin Juice for her.

"Two please," she said, smirking at him. "Your brother is hardly the gentleman you are."

George could _feel_ himself blushing. He could even curse himself for it. He just couldn't stop it.

"Well you know what they say about the evil twin," he said with a wink, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Yeah," she murmured, giving him a funny look, taking the other glass he had filled by the time. "Thanks."

"N-no problem," he stuttered, smacking himself.

Under normal circumstances, he could pretend that he felt nothing. That she was just one of his friends and team mates, but right now he couldn't. Not when she was looking so beautiful and _especially _not when she was staring at him in a way that he was finding to be _far_ from just friendly.

"Bye," she said, softly, turning away and she was gone by the time he choked out his own response.

* * *

"You lying little _git_," Angelina hissed into Fred's ear as she came back from getting them a drink.

"What have I done _now_?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"You said he didn't fancy me!"

Inside, Fred froze. How had she figured it out? Outside, however, thanks to years of lying and deceit on his part, he was as cool as a cucumber.

"I did," he agreed, smiling. "And?"

"It's not _true_!" Angelina exclaimed, annoyed.

"Would I _lie_ to you, Angie?" he asked, his brows lifting in a way that he knew fooled his mother on many a memorable occasion.

"Yes, you would," she said, blandly. "I just can't figure out _why_. Shouldn't you _want _your twin to be happy?"

"I do," Fred agreed, shrugging, "And his path to happiness, sorry to say this, love, _doesn't_ include you."

Angelina seemed taken aback.

"W-what?"

"Listen, Angie," he said, hugging her around her shoulders and leading her towards a corner, "You're just not good for him, alright?"

"Good for him?" she asked, her jaw dropping.

"You're not, no," Fred said, sadly, shaking his head. "Maybe some other time. But at the moment… Actually for any time in the foreseeable future," he corrected, "You're just not in the tea leaves."

Angelina spun around to glare at him.

"I care about him," she hissed and Fred's eyes widened. "I'm not playing a _game_, Fred. Messing with someone's feelings isn't _funny_. I don't appreciate it. And neither will _he_ when he finds out."

"But you won't tell him," Fred said, slowly, knowing it was true.

Angelina's angry expression changed to one of resignation.

"No. As much as I lov-… care for him, you care more. I won't get between that. You obviously have your reasons," she said shaking her head. "Just…" she trailed off, biting her lip, "Forget it," she added, finally, sighing. "I'm going to bed."

"You'll miss the best part," Fred said, regretting his words now.

He hadn't meant to hurt Angelina. She was one of his best mates.

"I don't care right now," she said, quietly, turning to leave.

With a sigh, Fred wrapped his arm around her shoulders, going with her.

"Don't want you to get mauled by Mrs. Norris while you're walking down the corridor."

She rolled her eyes but let him go with her all the same.

* * *

George watched his brother leave the Yule Ball with his arm around Angelina and felt as though his heart was ripped to shreds.

* * *

"Listen, Angie," Fred said, pressing his fingers to his forehead, "It's not _you_."

Angelina snorted out a laugh.

"I've heard this speech before."

Fred rolled his eyes at her misplaced humour.

"The point is, it would have been _any_ bird, you know? I mean, if it was another time, perhaps… Are you willing to wait ten to fifteen years?" he asked, seriously and Angelina's eyebrows met her hairline.

"I'd like to think I'd be married before then."

"Well," Fred said, rolling his eyes, "I'm just offering to _help_.

Angelina shook her head at him.

"Do you love him, then?" Fred asked, sighing, hugging her to his side.

She glanced at him sharply, but eventually relaxed.

"Yeah," she said, so softly he wouldn't have heard if he hadn't been listening. "I tried to stop it of course," she added, shaking her head again as if shocked it hadn't worked, "But it just wouldn't go away!"

Fred laughed, hugging her tighter.

"I don't reckon it ever will," he said, "Not completely."

"Well _that's_ just wonderful," she said, dropping her head to his shoulder. "Kill me, will you?"

"But then I'd miss your sparkling wit and charm," Fred said, grinning.

Angelina smacked his arm, grinning, before settling into a frown.

"Why _don't _you want us together?"

"I need him right now," Fred said, shrugging. "And I can't have him being distracted."

"So I'd be a distraction?" she asked, quietly.

"Definitely," Fred said, decisively, nodding.

"And… How do you know _he_ wouldn't want to be distracted?"

"I think I know him pretty well, Angie," Fred said, drolly.

"Yes, well, other than the fact that you're his twin-"

"But I am," he said, softly. "That's the thing. No one knows him as well as I do and I'm telling you, if he doesn't focus completely right now, he'll regret it."

Angelina's gaze was on the floor.

"Fine," she said, sending him her best fake smile. "I'll leave him alone."

"Don't leave him _alone_, Angie. He-"

"He's not the only one in this, Fred," she said, seriously, and he was startled by the pain in her eyes. "I have feelings too."

"R-right," Fred said, nodding. "Sorry."

"Take care of him," she said, quietly and he nodded again as she turned to go up to her dormitory.

"Angie!" he called and she turned back to look at him. "Are _we_ alright?"

He gestured between them both and she smiled genuinely this time.

"What would I do without my favourite troublemaker?"

He smiled, but inside, he wondered if he had just made a huge mistake.

* * *

"Hey, Lina," George said, smiling at her as she sat next to Fred at breakfast.

"G'morning," she said with a distracted smile as she grabbed a slice of toast.

Inside, George frowned. Why was she being so distant? All week she had been doing little things like moving from her usual seat next to him in Charms class to sit with Fred instead. Had they finally gotten together, then? Were they a couple?

When Fred offered her another piece of toast, George figured that was probably true. They had started dating. They just hadn't made it known to anyone else yet. That was something Fred would do. He didn't particularly care if anyone knew anything going on in his life. While he was rather blatant and open about everything else, he kept certain things private.

The thing was, though, that barrier usually kept out everyone _except_ George. The fact that he hadn't even _mentioned_ anything to him was a bit daunting. Fred had all but run to him, beaming and smug about his first kiss. He had teased George relentlessly ever since, because he had yet to receive his.

George was now worried that Fred considered his relationship with Angelina to be _private_. Even to him. That would mean that he cared for her a great deal.

He eyed them both, watching as Fred poked her side while she smacked him. Fred grinned at her and George's blood ran cold. What if he loved her?

What if he ended up marrying her?

George would have to pretend he felt nothing for her. He would have to act as though she was just a mate to him. As though his blood didn't burn every time he was near her. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that perhaps his feelings _could_ go away and he'd be left without the need to wank like a maniac every time they merely _brushed_ against each other in the corridor.

"Gred, pass the butter," Fred said, gesturing towards the little platter in front of him.

"Yeah," he said, doing just that.

"You alright?" Fred asked him and George nodded, his gaze flickering to Angelina for only a moment.

"Dandy," he said, quietly.

* * *

Fred pressed his fingers against his eyes, wondering, not for the first time, if he was doing the right thing. He glanced over at the bed his brother lay in, his back towards him. Ever since this thing with Angelina had started, George had grown inexplicably distant, preferring to spend his time with Lee.

"George?" Fred whispered and saw his brother's shoulders stiffen.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Do you still want to open Weasley's?"

He was referring to the joke shop that he and his brother had been planning for _years_.

"Of course I do," George said, turning to face him and sending him a confused look. "Don't you?"

"Yeah," Fred said, nodding enthusiastically. "You just seem rather… preoccupied, I suppose you could say."

"I'm not," George denied.

"You're joking, right?" Fred asked, his brow quirked. "We haven't come up with any new products in almost a week. Didn't we agree we would at least have an _idea_ every three days?"

George frowned at him.

"It's been that long?"

"Yeah," Fred said, heartened.

Maybe he could snap George out of his self-imposed depression yet.

"How about knives that stab you in the back, then?" he asked, his eyes narrowed at Fred.

_Or not._

"That's not very funny, is it?" Fred asked.

"No," George said seriously, "It isn't."

He turned again, giving Fred his back.

"Want to jab another in?" he called.

"When you feel like being a bit more jovial," Fred said, annoyed, "Come see me."

George merely grunted.

* * *

"Hi," George heard from next to him and he glanced up, his heart leaping into his throat.

"Hello," he croaked as Angelina took the seat next to him. "How have you been?"

"Fine. Getting a bit swotty, aren't we?" she asked with her tongue in her cheek, gesturing towards the textbooks that lay in front of him.

"Not really," George said, chuckling nervously. "This isn't school related."

Angelina raised her brow.

"What is it, then?"

"I'm doing some research for a product I was thinking of using in our shop.

"Really?" she asked, reaching over to pull the textbook towards her. "Painless decapitations?"

Her eyes widened and she eyed him again.

"What exactly are you aiming to do?"

"Find a way to stab someone in the back without pain," George said with a shrug.

Angelina stared at him for a few moments.

"That isn't very funny, is it?" she asked, quietly.

"My brother obviously thinks it's hilarious," George muttered, turning the page of another textbook rather violently.

"I really wanted to tell you that I don't blame you."

"For what?" George asked, confused.

"For getting kicked off the team. Malfoy was out of line-"

"Yeah. He was. I'm glad you think so."

She sent a small smile his way, before eyeing the books again.

"You know, if you put as much focus as you do on your joke shops into your studies-"

"I've heard the lecture," George snapped and Angelina pulled her hand away from where it had been moving towards his own.

"Right," she said, softly. "I'm sorry I said anything."

Geroge closed his eyes, hating himself.

"I'm sorry, Lina. I just… I'm not getting much sleep and-"

"I understand," she said, smiling tightly. "Sorry for bothering you."

"You're not…" he trailed off as she got up, taking her books with her. "Bothering me," he finished, staring after her.

He was such a git.

* * *

"You're right," Angelina said, sitting next to him.

"Always," Fred said, smiling up at her. "But what was I specifically right about this time?"

"About George," she said, softly.

"Alright," Fred said, his eyebrow raised. "But how was I right?"

"About the distraction," she said, sighing. "He obviously doesn't need me getting in his way."

"What did he say to you?" Fred asked, frowning.

"Nothing," she said with a shrug. "He was doing research on a product for your shop and he just… got so angry when I started talking to him."

"George?" Fred squawked, confused. "Are we talking about the same person?"

"Yeah," she said, shaking her head. "I don't want to be a bother."

"I see," Fred said, his eyes narrowed. "Will you excuse me?"

Angelina nodded, going back to reading from her notes.

* * *

"What the bloody hell did you say to Angie?" Fred demanded, smacking George across the back of his head.

"Nothing," George said, confused for a moment before his face went red. "I may have been a bit of an arse, though."

"She was upset, so I assume you were an arse," Fred said, rolling his eyes. "Snap out of it, mate."

"Snap out of what?" George asked, broodingly.

"This rut that you've been in. Honestly, it isn't very attractive."

"Did it ever occur to you that I don't _care_ whether I'm attractive or not?"

Fred paused for a moment.

"No," he said, confused, before he added, "I don't know what's wrong with you but whatever it is, it's affecting Angie and so, it's affecting me. Stop it."

* * *

George's heart broke at his twin's words. So he _was_ dating Angelina. Not only that, but he obviously cared a great deal for her.

George sighed, rubbing his palms across his face. He needed to stop being such a berk and be happy for his twin and best mate. He deserved happiness. Probably more so than George.

"Sorry," George said, shaking his head.

Fred eyed him for a moment before he said,

"Alright. So what's this new idea I'm hearing about?"

"I already told you. A knife stabbing you in the back. No pain, though."

Fred's brow quirked.

"Have you lost your sense of humour altogether, or is there something you'd like to talk about with this 'stabbed in the back' bit?"

"No," George said, looking a bit guilty. "I just thought it'd be funny. No pain, but lots of gore. You can throw it at your friends or enemies. Whoever's not looking, I suppose."

"Not funny," Fred said, nodding, pondering the idea, "But you're definitely on to something. How about instead of a knife, we throw charms that might temporarily cut off a limb?"

"Like an arm?" George asked, leaning back in his seat.

"Or a leg or even a bloody nose," Fred said, grinning.

"I like it," George said, leaning forward to start scribbling notes. "Good plan, Forge."

"Thanks Gred," Fred said and for the first time in a long while, he felt as though he had his twin back.

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Angelina said, slamming her fist against the wall before cradling it close to her.

George longed to reach out and see if she was alright, but that wasn't his right. It was Fred's. _He_, however, was too busy ranting on his own.

"Can you _imagine_? The entire back of his hand-"

"He's only a First Year!" Angelina raged, annoyed beyond belief.

"We should do something," George agreed, nodding. "Something that'll really tell Umbridge to bugger off."

Angelina glanced at him before looking away, quickly.

"Yeah," she said, quietly, "But what?"

"I know," Fred said, his eyes all but glowing with glee.

"What?" Angelina asked, cautiously.

"Can't tell you yet, love. You'd try to talk me out of it."

Angelina glared at him for a moment before she rolled her eyes.

"Just don't kill yourself."

"Didn't you know?" Fred asked, grinning. "I'm immortal."

* * *

"What do you mean _leave_?" George asked, watching his brother pace in front of him and wondering if he'd gone completely bonkers.

"Exactly what I said. We should leave. It'll be the real cherry on the cake for Umbridge," he said, a maniacal smile on his face. "I reckon the ugly bint won't see it coming."

"Well of course she won't,," George said, rolling his eyes, "But we can't just-"

"Yes we can! We don't need N.E.W.T.s for what we're doing anyway! Plus," he added, moving to sit next to him, "With the start-up money we have from Harry and the profits from our snack-boxes, we can _more_ than afford it!"

George frowned.

"What about everyone we're leaving behind?"

"We're not going to be able to help them _here_, Georgie! But if we're out _there_, then we'll be able to at least _send something_ that can be of assistance."

"What about Angelina?" George asked quietly and his brother gave him a slightly baffled look.

"What about her?"

George couldn't believe how selfish his brother was being.

"She's your _girlfriend_, Fred. Don't you think you should at least _mention_-"

"My _girlfriend_?" Fred asked, incredulously.

George rolled his eyes.

"I know you don't like labels, but I've known for-"

"Oh," Fred interrupted, suddenly. "Right. Yeah. You mean _that_ Angelina."

George's brow went up.

"We know another?"

"No, sorry. Yeah. We're dating. Hadn't I told you?"

George felt a sharp pain in his chest. He had known it, of course, but having his brother not tell him had left a little pinch of hope in his heart. Now, however, that hope was crushed and his fanciful dreams that Fred and Angelina were merely _mates_ were dashed away.

"No," George said, quietly. "You didn't."

"Oh, well we are," Fred said, turning away to dig through his bedside drawer. "So about this plan-"

"We should do it," George said, pasting a fake grin on his face. "This is just the kind of thing that would put Umbridge in her place."

"Good man," Fred said, turning to beam at him.

* * *

George stared at the door, unable to move forward. Should he open it? Would that be taking it too far?

He shook his head. He had _already_ taken it too far. Coming up with this bloody plan had been ridiculous.

Just as he was about to leave, though, the door opened and Angelina froze in her tracks.

"Hi," she said, quietly. "How did you get up here?"

"Hi Angie," he said, grinning and she quirked her eyebrow.

"Are you going to answer the question?"

George cheered inside. She thought he was Fred. Only he called her Angie. George called her Lina.

"Can I come in?"

She tilted her head at him, expressionless, before she moved back.

"My bed's that one," she said, pointing it out. "I have to get changed, but you can wait there with the curtains closed.

He nodded, more nervous than ever now.

"Where's everyone else?"

"At dinner, I suppose," she said with a shrug. "I wanted to be alone."

"Am I bothering you-"

"You know you aren't," she said, smiling and reaching out to hold his hand.

His heart soared at the mere contact and he called himself ten different kinds of pansies.

"Right," he said, nodding, unsure how Fred would act in this situation.

"I'll be right back," she said, walking out of the dormitory and leaving him alone.

He eyed the bed for a moment and expelled a pent up breath. Why had he done this? Fred was going to kill him. Angelina would kill him as well and he might as well add Lee to the list of people who would hunt him down for blood. Lee had had a bit of a crush on Angelina ever since he had seen her with dread-locks in her hair one summer.

* * *

"Alright," she said, sitting next to him, against the headboard, after placing a Silencing Charm around her bed. "What did you want to talk about?"

He took a moment to stare at her, wondering how he was expected to have any kind of intelligent conversation when she was wearing next to nothing. Her night-wear consisted of a flimsy tank top and a pair of trousers that were _far_ too short for his peace of mind.

"Us," he said, quickly.

"Us?" she echoed, blinking at him.

"Yeah. We're dating and-"

"Is that what you call it?" she asked, grinning. "I hadn't realized."

"Well," he said, knowing his face was scarlet and cursing himself for it.

He was a Weasley, sure, but he and Fred almost _never_ blushed.

"You know I don't like labels."

"Mmm," she said, noncommittally, her head tilting to the side, her hair falling over her shoulder. She had used a charm that had straightened it out, leaving it to flow down her back. He had been aching to touch it all year.

"But since I'm leaving-"

"You're leaving?" she repeated, confused.

"Fre-… I mean_ I_ didn't tell you?"

"No," she said, getting angry. "Where are you going?"

"To start up Weasley's," he said, swallowing.

Fred hadn't even _told_ her?

"Oh," she said, quietly, her gaze lowered to the blanket. "Okay. When?"

"Tomorrow," he said, his eyes snagging on her top.

It was pretty obvious she hadn't donned a bra. He swallowed, convulsively, and met her gaze.

"That's so soon," she said, quietly.

"Yeah." Was all he could say.

"I'll… I'll miss you."

His eyes widened before he remembered he was supposed to be _Fred_.

"I'll miss you too,"

Without warning, she leaned forward, snogging him.

For only a moment, his body remained stiff in shock before he realized what was happening and he returned the kiss. His eyes slid shut and he pulled her closer, his hands moving into her hair.

Before long, the kiss had turned rather heated. Angelina had moved to straddle his lap and he was pressing kisses down her throat.

"Angie?" they heard outside the curtains, but ignored the voice. "_Angie_?" the voice called louder and recognizing it, George froze.

Fred had come to see his girlfriend before he left, after all.

"_What_?" she snapped, pulling aside the curtains.

Fred caught sight of them and stiffened.

"Oh," he said, his eyes wide. "Busy, eh?"

"Shut up and get out," Angelina said, moving to press kisses to George's jaw.

George's gaze, however, was locked on his twin's.

"I'm sorry," he said and Angelina pulled away, confused.

"What?"

George turned his guilty gaze her way.

"I'm not Fred."

Angelina's eyebrow almost met her hairline.

"Alright," she said, confused. "I know."

"_What_?" George asked, pulling away. "So you knew who I was all along?"

"Of course I did," she said, moving off of his lap and forcing him to pull a pillow over himself.

"But then…" he glanced between Fred and Angelina. "You'd have been cheating on him."

"On who?" Angelina asked, brows furrowed. "I'm sorry, George, I don't understand."

"You're dating Fred."

He said bluntly and saw Angelina's eyes widen in shock.

"About that, mate," Fred said, from next to him, "I might not have been completely honest when I said that."

"You told him we were _dating_?"

"Well,…" Fred trailed off, glancing behind him. "We have a bit of a crowd. Do we really need to do this now?"

Angelina glanced behind him, only to find the four other girls, sitting up, eagerly listening in. Alicia waved from her spot on the bed next to her while Katie grinned from across the room.

"Bugger," Angelina said and pulled Fred onto the bed, next to his brother, closing the curtains once more and performing yet _another_ Silencing Charm.

"Isn't this cosy?" Fred asked, grinning, but his expression dropped when he saw the expression on Angelina's face.

"You _git_!"

"I wasn't-"

"Wait!" George all but yelled.

Angelina froze from where she was about to hit Fred with the pillow and Fred turned to look at him from where he was cowering behind his arms.

"Are you telling me that you don't fancy Fred?" George asked her, quietly.

"Of course not!" Angelina exclaimed, hitting Fred with the pillow. "I fancy _you_!"

George's eyes widened while Angelina bombarded Fred with the pillow.

"You do?" he asked, incredulously.

"Of course she does, you berk! Now get your girlfriend off of me before she kills me!" Fred called from under his arms, which he was using to protect him.

"Right," George said, still sounding confused and he pulled Angelina away from Fred.

"And _you_," Angelina yelled, hitting him instead. "You were pretending to be Fred, weren't you?!"

He dodged the blows, but she wasn't captain of the Quidditch team for nothing. More often than not he was met with a mouth full of pillow.

"Lina!" he yelled, holding her down. "I'm sorry!"

"You're both _idiots_," she said, but this time, he could see the tears in her eyes.

He hugged her close, ignoring the half-hearted slaps he was receiving.

"I'm sorry," he said, quietly and he heard Fred clear his throat from next to them.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds to it, then," Fred said and they both turned to glare at him.

"I didn't-" he started.

"Just _go_," Lina said, annoyed.

With a nod and a quick dash so as to get away from her and her pillow, he hurried off.

George took a deep breath, keeping his eyes on Angelina, who was facing away from him and had yet to turn around.

"So," he said, nervously.

"Do you fancy _me_?" she asked, suddenly, spinning around to look at him, pinning him with her gaze.

"I do," he said, honestly. "I really, _really_ do."

"But we can't date," she said, carefully.

"What?" George asked.

He had just been allowing himself to dream of them _finally_ being together. He dashed them aside now. Of course she wouldn't want him. She saw him as nothing by a delinquent prankster who wouldn't get very far in life. That's what everyone else saw.

"You have to focus on your shop," she said, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Fred told me."

George just stared at her. She _didn't _think he was a good-for-nothing mischief maker?

"Yeah," he said, when she hadn't replied.

"So we can't see each other," she said, her gaze on her hand where it was tracing abstract patterns on the blankets. "I'd just be a distraction."

"No you wouldn't," George said, frowning.

"I would," Angelina said with a sigh. "Fred thinks so too."

"Fred is a twat!"

"While I agree," she said with a tight smile, "It's true."

Without warning, George tackled her to the bed, his lips moving determinedly over her own.

* * *

George stared at the canopy of Angelina's bed, more relaxed than he had ever been in his life. She was curled against him, her naked breasts pressed against his side. She nuzzled his shoulder and he turned to snog her for a bit, his arms moving around her, pulling her closer.

"That was…" she trailed off and for the first time in his life, George saw her blush.

They had just lost their virginity together.

"Yeah," he said with a grin, a flush of his own spreading over him.

"Do you think…" she trailed off, biting her lip.

George frowned.

"That we might have… _rushed_ into things a bit?"

George nodded, slightly.

"I just didn't want you to leave… with the possibility of you not coming back…" Angelina bit her lip and he shook his head, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"I'll always come back. I promise."

* * *

George almost fell on top of Angelina, his breathing choppy and uneven.

"Sorry," he said, hoarsely, but she moaned, her head still thrown back.

The feel of her, still around him, her muscles tightening almost made his eyes cross.

"Lina," he gasped, not knowing he could feel so much pleasure all at once. "What's wrong?"

"So close to another," she said, moving her hips restlessly.

He felt himself hardening again and he groaned, moving with her.

"Merlin, yes," she said, her head twisting on the pillow. "More!"

"Mmm," was all he could get out as he deepened his movements.

"G-George," she gasped, clutching at him before she arched her back again, crying out.

"Lina," he murmured against her throat, moving against her clamping muscles. "So good."

She moaned, content to run her hands down his back, pulling him closer to her.

"You're so tight," he gasped against her neck and he saw her blush again.

"Is that a good thing?" she asked, moaning and pressing closer to him while he just groaned, unable to answer.

George had miraculously convinced Fred to postpone their departure from Hogwarts, so he could have some more time with Angelina.

"Right there," she cried out, moving agitatedly against him.

Nodding against her shoulder, he kept up his movements. Before long, she was crying out his name for a third time.

With a shudder, he buried his face against her throat, yelling inarticulately.

* * *

"Why do you have to leave?" Angelina asked, her fingers tracing the freckles on his chest.

George frowned, staring up at the ceiling.

"Sorry," he said, softly.

"No," Angelina said, closing her eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm making it harder for you."

She pulled away and George turned to look at her. She was facing away from him now and he couldn't see her face.

"You're not," George said, moving to hug her. "But I have to go."

"I know," she said and he heard the tears in her voice. "I just don't know when I'll see you again."

"What are you talking about?" George asked, frowning. "After N.E.W.T.s-"

"I have to go into hiding with the rest of my family," she said, turning to look at him. She had gotten rid of the tears, but the sadness was evident in her tone. "I don't know if I'll see you again."

George frowned at her, his heart aching.

"Come stay with us," he said, softly.

Angelina's eyes widened.

"Come stay with me," he corrected, pressing his lips to hers.

She pulled away, her eyes going to his chest.

"I can't," she whispered and his heart broke. "I have to stay with my family. No one else can protect them."

"What makes you think you can?" George asked, angrily.

She would put herself in danger.

"I have to," she snapped, before her gaze softened. "I feel so torn."

George's eyes closed in resignation.

"I'm sorry," he said again. "I'm making you feel like that."

"No," Angelina said, her hand caressing his cheek, making him lean into it, unconsciously. "My heart's making me feel that way."

His eyes widened as the meaning of her words hit him.

"I love you," she said, leaning up to kiss him.

His eyes stayed wide for only a moment before he moaned, deepening the kiss.

* * *

"Is it _necessary_ for you two to shag _while I'm in the room_?" Fred called and George rolled his eyes.

"We're not shagging, you git!"

"Oh," Fred said, frowning. "Well shouldn't you be? We're leaving tomorrow."

George watched Angelina's expression go from amusement to sadness in a rush. He would have cursed Fred ten times over but moved to hold her close. They had promised Harry to provide a distraction for Umbridge and while they were skilled in their art, they knew they'd be caught. As of such, the plan of leaving had been put into place once more.

"Lina," he said against her hair, "Don't worry."

"Right," she said, a fake smile pasted across her face.

George actually preferred her sad expression to this one. At least her tears had been honest.

* * *

George gasped against her lips, his hands tightening on her thighs as he shuddered. He had her pinned against the wall of their Defence classroom. If their little rendezvous had been planned, it would have been a thumb to the nose for Umbridge, but as it was, they hadn't planned a moment of it.

George was leaving. In fact, he had to leave in a few minutes. They had been making their way to meet Fred when Angelina had started crying. George had pulled her into the Defence classroom only to hold her. One thing had led to another though and here they were, trying to regain their composure, their knees far from steady.

"I love you," she said against his neck and he tightened his hands on her legs, not willing to put her down. That would mean he'd have to part with her.

"I…" he trailed off, squeezing his eyes shut.

"You don't have to say anything," she murmured, pressing kisses to his jaw. "I'm just telling you how I feel. I don't expect anything back."

He buried his face in her hair, grateful to have her.

* * *

"Bye," she whispered, staring at him in a way that let him know she never expected to see him again.

He didn't know what to say, though. He couldn't reassure her that they _would_ meet again when he wasn't certain if that was true.

"Bye," he said instead, pressing a kiss to her lips.

Her hands tightened almost desperately on his forearms for a moment, her eyes searching his own, but a moment later, she released him, pasting that fake smile he hated across her face.

"Don't worry, love, the most that'll happen is that we'll lose a limb or two. And I won't let him lose anything important," Fred said, gesturing to George's crotch, crudely.

Angelina smiled at him and moved to hug him.

"I'll miss you, Freddie."

"I told you not to call me that," he muttered, petulantly, but hugged her all the same. "I'll take care of him for you," George heard him murmur and he saw a tear fall from Angelina's eyes before she pulled away abruptly, spinning around and walking off.

* * *

George sat in the workroom of their brand new shop and stared into the distance. He was supposed to be working on a new product, but he couldn't take his mind off of Angelina.

"_This_ is why I didn't want you two together," Fred said, rolling his eyes and smacking George across his head as he entered the room, "You've been mooning about her for hours. Get some _real_ work done!"

"Shut up," George said, leaning back in his chair to stare at the ceiling instead. "I miss her."

"How was it, then?" Fred asked, pulling up the chair next to him.

"What?" George asked, confused.

"The shagging," Fred replied with a grin. "Was it fantastic?"

George's face went scarlet.

"I'm not talking about this."

Fred frowned at him.

"We always said-"

"That was _before_ Lina! She's… she's different," George said, shaking his head. "I'm not giving you all the details when it involves her."

"Fine," Fred said, pouting. "Then at least tell me if it's as wonderful as everyone says."

George smiled to himself, his eyes sliding shut as he let head fell backwards.

"Better," he said, quietly. "So much better."

Fred's eyebrow quirked and he watched his brother for a moment, noting the stupid smile on his face.

"I'm not getting any real work out of you today, am I?"

"No," George agreed, readily, grinning.

* * *

_George,_

_I miss you. This is the only letter I'm going to send, because after this, I'm going into hiding. I miss you so much._

_This is going to be short or else I'm going to start blubbering like an idiot. _

_I want to meet you. I'm coming by the shop tomorrow. Please be there._

_Lina_

George re-folded the letter, slipping it into his pocket. He had been reading it over and over since he had gotten it the previous night.

"Where is she?" he asked, glancing out the window.

"She's probably realized what a git you are and ran off with Lee," Fred said, eating a sugar quill while he re-stocked shelves. "Give it a break and help me here, will you?"

George rolled his eyes before making his way back to where Fred was, lifting a few boxes of their new fireworks onto the shelf. After their little display in Hogwarts, requests and sales for their Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs had been phenomenal

He heard the door open and spun around, almost losing his grip on one of the boxes. When he saw a little boy run in, holding his nervous mother's hand, he sighed. It was almost closing time and Angelina hadn't shown up yet.

He faced the shelf again, his mind whirring with worry. What if she got captured? What if she had been attacked? He'd never forgive himself if anything happened to her while she was coming to see him.

He was jarred out of his thoughts by the sound of the door opening again and when he spun around this time, it was to see Angelina, nervously nibbling her lower lip, her eyes focused on the front of the shop, searching for him.

He immediately dropped the box of fireworks, earning a "_Oi_!" from Fred before he hurried over to Angelina. She spotted him before he made it to her and the joy in her eyes filled up his chest.

He grabbed her into a hug before pulling away to snog her, making them both breathless.

"That's quite a greeting," she murmured and he nodded, pulling her towards the workroom.

"Don't defile the-" Fred started, but George slammed the door shut before he could finish.

"I need you," he said, pulling her against him and she nodded.

"But Fred-"

"Can keep his mouth shut," George whispered, his hands moving to pull off her blouse.

* * *

Angelina fell back onto the table, breathing heavily while George slumped over her.

"Merlin," he said, still inside of her.

She nodded her agreement, unable to speak.

"I've missed you," George said, pressing kisses to her shoulder and neck.

She nodded again, tightening her legs and arms around him.

* * *

"Please," Angelina murmured, moving over him.

His hands settled on her hips, pulling her down onto him, his eyes crossing with pleasure.

"More," she moaned, quickening her pace as she rode him.

"Going to…" he trailed off, his body stiffening as he pulled her closer.

She arched her back as she moved. He was entranced with the look of utter pleasure on her face.

He moved his hand to cup her cheek and his thumb brushed against her lips. She immediately latched on, sucking on it.

Bombarded by sensations, his eyes squeezed shut.

* * *

"Are we on _Fred's_ chair?" Angelina asked, her brow quirking as she noticed George's name on the chair next to them.

He glanced down, brows furrowed for a moment before he said,

"Bugger."

"He's going to kill us," she said, smiling.

"Probably," George said, hugging her to him so that her head rested on his shoulder. "Don't go," he added.

"I have to," she murmured, softly.

"Stay the night."

She nuzzled his shoulder for a moment, before she said,

"Alright."

"Really?" George asked, eagerly, looking into her eyes.

"Yeah," she said, running her hand over his chest. "Just let me owl my parents."

He immediately let her go and watched as she gathered her clothes.

"Stop looking!" she said, using her blouse to cover herself.

"Sorry," he said with a grin. "Couldn't help it."

She rolled her eyes and smacked him over the head with her blouse.

* * *

"Tell me everything's that happened since you left," she murmured against his lips.

They were lying on his bed and he was infinitely grateful that he and Fred had decided against that second storage room and instead opted to give him his own bedroom.

"There hasn't been that much," he said, moving to kiss her neck, distracted by her.

"Of course there has," she said, her hands gliding up his back. "You opened the shop!"

"And that's all," he said, moving to settle over her. "We opened the shop and it's kept us busy ever since. Now forget about that," he added, parting her legs with his hands. "Let's talk about us."

"This is hardly talking," she gasped, arching her back as he moved into her.

"It's better than talking," he murmured against her breast.

* * *

"Are we just going to shag all night?" Angelina asked as George nibbled on her neck.

"Of course not," George said, brows furrowed. "Is that what you think?"

"George," she said, rolling her eyes. "It's what I've _observed_."

"Oh," he said, his ears pink. "Well… you distract me."

"Obviously," she said, pushing back his hair from his forehead. "Are you growing it out?"

"My hair?" he asked and when she nodded, he said, "It's more like we just haven't had the time to get it cut."

"I like it," she said, smiling as she ran her fingers through it.

George shuddered a bit, grinning at her.

"Yeah?" he asked, leaning forward to snog her.

"_This_ is what I mean," she laughed, pulling away. "I came here to spend time with you!"

"We're spending time together," he said with a pout.

Angelina shook her head.

"I've missed you."

His gaze softened into a smile immediately.

"I've missed you too. Fred keeps badgering me about it, actually. He says I spend more time thinking about you than the shop."

Her smile was small, her gaze following her hand as it trailed down his chest.

"My mum wants to leave England," she said, quietly.

George's eyes widened.

"W-where will you go?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"I dunno," she said with a frown. "France maybe."

"You should be safe there," George said, gently.

"I don't want to be so far away from you," she whispered.

George swallowed, his chest aching.

"I know," he said. "I don't want you that far away either."

"I-I'll talk her out of it," she said, meeting his eyes, but George shook his head.

"No, I want you somewhere safe. If that means as far away from me as possible, then so be it."

"Come with me," she said, softly. "Please."

Her eyes were filled with tears and her hands were clutching his forearms.

George shook his head.

"You know I can't," he said, gently.

She searched his gaze for another moment before she nodded, releasing him.

"Lina," he said, his brows furrowed, "I can't."

"I know," she said, shaking her head. "I just… we shouldn't have… This wasn't…"

George felt his heart go cold.

"Are you saying you're regretting us now?"

"No," she whispered, her eyes on his hands where they had grabbed her own. "I'll never regret us."

He smiled, relieved.

"I regret feeling so much."

His smile fell again.

"You wish you weren't in love with me?"

"I'm sorry," She said, "You must think I'm terrible to say that."

George didn't have a response.

"But if I didn't love you so much, this wouldn't hurt so bad."

Her voice was quiet and filled with a tired sort of ache.

"Lina," he said pulling her into his arms. "I… I love you too."

"You don't have to lie, George. I already told you, I don't need to hear it back."

"No," he said, determinedly, pulling back to look in her eyes. "I love you. I do."

"Oh," she said, her eyes widening. "Oh!" she repeated, her face transforming into a gentle smile.

She leaned forward, taking his lips in a kiss and George tightened his arms around her.

* * *

"Merlin," George said, pulling Angelina from next to him into the cradle of his arms. "That was…"

"Mmm," she agreed, nuzzling his chest. "Sleepy."

"Right," he said, looking at the clock.

It was around 5:00am. They had yet to get to sleep.

"Sorry," he said, against her shoulder. "I can't get enough of you."

His lips moved to her mouth and soon, she was straddling him.

"You're such a bad influence," she said, her hands in her hair.

* * *

"Well, Angie, I can't say it's been a pleasure-"

Fred cut himself off as he dodged his brother's fist.

Angelina was staring up at George, obviously unwilling to leave.

"Bye," she said, quietly.

"Bye," he murmured, cupping the side of her cheek.

Fred would have made another comment, but he noticed the pained look on his brother's face. No amount of joking would make him feel better.

"I love you," he heard George whisper and his eyes widened.

So the git had figured it out? He thought for sure he would have taken longer.

"I love you, too," Angelina said, her eyes filling with tears. "I have to go."

"Yeah," George said, letting her go and stepping back.

Fred expected her to snog him. He expected George to snog _her_. He expected lots of different scenarios. What he didn't expect was for Angie to turn and walk out of the shop without another word.

George stared at her, unmoving.

"Go after her!" Fred hissed, but George shook his head.

"She's better off hidden. I can't keep her safe."

Fred glared at him.

"She wants to fight, doesn't she?"

George nodded, hesitantly.

"Then go get her!"

"I can't… You don't understand," he said, a tear falling.

Fred agreed. For the first time in their lives, he _didn't_ understand his brother.

* * *

"-and if you want people to help you, Ron, I wouldn't shuck knives at them. Just a little hint. We're off to the village, there's a very pretty girl working on the paper shop who thinks my card tricks are something marvellous... almost like real magic..." George said, gesturing for Fred to follow him down the snowy drive.

"I'm guessing we're not _actually_ going to see Martha?" Fred asked, throwing his arm over his twin's shoulders.

George snorted out a laugh.

"She's your girl, not mine."

"Then why are we off to see her?"

"You can go see her, I suppose," George said with a shrug, "I'm meeting someone on the other side of town."

Fred eyed him, warily.

"Are you cheating on Angelina?"

"Of course not," George said with a frown.

"Are you meeting _her_, then?"

George sent him a look that said he was being nosy, but since he didn't care, he just shrugged.

"Yeah," George said, quietly, glancing around, "But no one can know. She's in hiding."

"Alright," Fred dragged out the word. "Then why is she coming to see _you_?"

George's cheeks flamed and Fred made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat.

* * *

"Lina?" George whispered, stepping into the room that he had rented earlier, in the inn.

She spun around from where she had been facing the bed and he moved forward at once.

"What happened?" he asked, his fingers caressing the cut on her cheek.

"We had a run in with some snatchers," she said, waving it off.

George felt fury light inside him.

"Come stay with me," he said, pulling her close. "I can protect you!"

"Don't," she whispered, her fingers trailing over his face wondering. "I can't and you know it. Just... let me look at you, alright?"

He took a moment before he nodded. Without further preamble, he leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

"Come to the wedding," George whispered, pressing his lips to her throat.

"I can't," she said, shaking her head and squeezing her eyes shut. "I'd have to-"

"I know," George said with a sigh. "But think about it. If you can, I'd love for you to be there."

She nodded, pressing a kiss to his jaw as they lay together on the bed.

* * *

"Don't go," Angelina whispered against his lips, all but begging.

"I have to," he murmured, pulling her tighter against him.

For the night, she and her family were hiding in a small haven near the Burrow. She had come to see him only minutes before, but he had to leave. That night they were supposed to go to Harry's house and take him to a sanctuary where he'd be safe.

"I don't want to lose you too," she cried, tears falling.

Her little sister had been killed as they were running from a group of snatchers.

"I'm sorry," he said, pressing a kiss to her hair. "But I must-"

"Be safe," she sobbed, pressing her face briefly against his sternum before she spun around, walking away.

George watched her shoulders shake with her tears, his heart torn.

* * *

George stared at the ceiling, missing Angelina. He turned to face Fred, who was drooling magnificently on his pillow.

When there was a sharp rap on the window, George shot up, eyeing the glass warily. Seeing an owl, though, he made his way over to it. The owl hooted quietly as it landed on his arm, scraping him slightly, and allowing him to take off the scrap of parchment. He unfolded it and scanned the words.

_I need to see you. I'm at the inn._

He immediately allowed the owl to fly off and turned to pull on clothes, quickly.

"Wuzzgoingon?" Fred asked, shooting straight up in bed.

"I'm going to meet Lina," George said.

"Be careful," Fred said, scrubbing his eyes with his hands. "I don't want you losing the _other_ ear."

George snorted out a laugh before spinning on the spot, apparating in front of the inn. He hurried inside, waving at the lady at the front desk as he went. Hurrying up the stairs, he opened the door of the room they had decided to use ever since the first time they had gone there.

He saw Angelina spin around to face him and he grinned. At the same time, her eyes zoned in on his ear, or lack thereof, and he watched all the colour drain from her face.

"George," she said, quietly, hurrying over to him, her hand turning his face to the side so she could get a better look at his injury.

"It's nothing," he said, watching as her eyes filled with tears.

Angelina had never been one to cry. She had always been strong. So strong, he wondered what her breaking point would be. Losing her sister, however, had obviously been it.

"I don't know what to do," she said, helplessly. "I can't... I can't protect you. I can't protect anyone."

"Lina," he whispered, pulling her into a tight embrace. "You don't have to-"

"I do!" she insisted. "I have to protect my parents. I can't lose them. I can't lose _you_."

"You won't," he said, pressing his lips to her hair. "I'll always be here."

She nodded, her forehead resting on his shoulder, but he knew she didn't believe him. She was trembling against him and he squeezed her closer.

"I love you," he said, quietly and she raised her face, finding his lips unerringly.

* * *

"What time is it?" Angelina asked sleepily, glancing at the clock on the bedside table.

Her eyes widened as she noticed that it was almost five in the morning.

"I have to go before my parents wake up," she said, sitting up and taking the blanket with her, covering herself. "Ever since... They've been checking on me in the morning."

George knew she was referring to her sister's death.

"Where will you be staying next week?" George asked, quietly, his hand running down her bare back.

"I don't know yet," she said, sighing. "I'm getting tired of running."

"Stay with me," he repeated for what felt like the millionth time. "You can bring your parents. They'll-"

"I already asked," she murmured, her eyes lowering. "They said no."

"Oh," George said, taken aback.

"It's not you," she rushed to reassure him. "They just don't want to put you in danger."

"I won't be-"

"You would. You're a pureblood," she insisted. "But you'd be harbouring fugitives."

"That's ridiculous," George said, hotly. "You're hardly a fugi-"

"We _are_," she said, plucking her bra, gingerly, from where he had tossed it on top of the lamp. "They're muggles and I'm a mud-"

"Don't _say that word_," George hissed, turning her to face him. "You have just as much a right to live in this world as anyone else does, do you understand?"

She searched his gaze for a moment before her expression softened and she nodded.

"I love you," she whispered, caressing his cheek.

He leaned into the touch for only a moment, before she turned to search for the rest of her clothes.

* * *

"Excellent," George said from his spot standing outside by the great white Marquee, watching the guests arrive. "I think I see a few Veela cousins," he said, craning his neck and noticing Angelina coming up behind the silvery-blonde girls. "They'll need help understanding our English customs. I'll look after them..." he trailed off, straightening his dress robes in preparation of seeing his Lina, when Fred interrupted.

"Not so fast, Your Holeyness," he said, darting past the gaggle of middle-aged witches heading the procession. "Here- permettez-moi to assister vous," he added, to a pair of pretty French girls. They tittered, allowing him to take them inside while George was forced to handle the middle-aged witches.

He sent a slightly desperate look Angelina's way, but she was already trailing after Fred.

"Bugger," he said to himself before quickly apologising to the offended witches.

* * *

"Where did you seat Lina?" George hissed into Fred's ear while he chatted with the French girls.

Fred pointed her out, where she stood laughing with a tall, dark-haired bloke who was a bit too good-looking for George's peace of mind. His eyes narrowed and he made his way over.

"Why hello," he said, grabbing Angelina's hand. "Glad you could make it," he added, nodding to the man before pressing his lips to Angelina's cheek.

She turned, smiling at him.

"Have you met Phillipe?" she asked, gesturing to the bloke who still seemed far more cosy with her than he should have been. "He's from Beauxbatons. He was there during the Triwizard Tournament."

"Charmed," George said, stiffly, and he watched Angelina's eyebrows go up.

"Eet was lovely seeing you again, Lina," the bloke said and George's eyes narrowed at the use of his name for her. "Per'aps we shall share a dance after ze wedding?"

"Of course," she said, smiling at the bloke. "It was nice catching up. I hope I can meet Claudette later."

"Bien sûr," he said, jovially. "Ever since we've gotten married, I love showing her off," he added with a wink, before walking away.

George saw Angelina sending him a pointed look and he said, vindicated,

"How was _I_ supposed to know he was married?"

She rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

"It was a beautiful wedding," she said against his shoulder while they swayed on the dance floor.

"If you're into that sort of thing, I suppose," George said and she rolled her eyes.

"George!" he heard a voice hiss from next to him.

"_What_?" he asked, grumpily, turning to look at Fred.

"I need your help, mate," Fred said, glancing back at a pair of Fleur's Veela cousins who waved back, grinning at them.

George turned raised eyebrows on his twin and he said,

"You just need to come with us for a bit and then you can leave. So they won't think I expect to ravish them _both_. At least not at first," he added in an undertone and Angelina shook her head.

"Go," she said, genially, pulling away from him. "Go help your brother."

George's eyebrows rose even further.

"I expect you to behave yourself," she added, sternly. "I have to go met Claudette."

"Alright," George said with a sigh, leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek before turning to his brother. "This is the worst idea you've ever had."

* * *

"Lina?" George called, rushing through the throng of people in search of her. "_Lina_?"

Very suddenly, he spotted her, her arm clutched in the hold of a man. Her eyes were terrified as she looked at him.

George rushed forward, horrified, his wand already lifting when they disapparated.

"No," he got out, rushing forward to the spot she had just been, spinning around. "_No_!"

"George!" Fred called from behind him and he felt himself being tugged backwards. "Mum and Dad-"

"They've taken her," George said, spinning around to grab Fred's arm. "They've taken Lina!"

"The Death Eaters?" Fred asked, his eyes widening in terror.

"I don't know," George said, helplessly. "They were _there_," he added, pointing to the spot he had last seen them "And then he disapparated. Took her with him."

"Alright," Fred said in a calming voice even as people ran, screaming around them. "We'll find her. But for now, we need to go inside."

George's gaze locked on the spot she had been, moments before, wishing she would appear again.

* * *

"If we don't find her-" George trailed off, pacing up and down his and Fred's shared bedroom.

"I know," Fred interrupted him, putting his head in his hands. "But we can't! We're being watched!"

"I don't bloody _care_!" George yelled, having already placed the Silencing Charm on the room. "I need to get to her!"

"She's-"

They were cut off as there was a sharp rap on the window. George looked up to see and owl. He instantly lunged for the latch and when it was open, snatched the owl out of the air, earning an indignant squawk. After he tugged the letter off, he released the bird and with one sharp peck to his head, it flew back out the window.

_I'm fine. _

was all it said and George felt his knees go weak. It was her handwriting.

"See?" Fred said, smiling. "She's a fighter, that one."

* * *

"George?" he heard behind him and he spun around, recognizing the voice.

"Hi," he said, grinning at the woman in front of him.

Angelina stared at him for a moment before she launched herself at him. They were at Hogwarts and while there may have been a war soon to happen, George hadn't been happier to see anyone in his life.

"George, let's-"Fred called, but cut himself off. "Oh," he said, grinning. "Carry on!"

"We have to-" Angelina started and George nodded.

After that, she ran off and he couldn't find her anywhere. Even in the crowd of the Great Hall. It was as if she had disappeared.

* * *

A few hours later, he spotted her, cornered and duelling. With a flick of his wrist, he had stunned the Death Eater.

She glanced up, saw him and smiled.

"Thanks," she said, softly and he nodded.

"You'll come with me," he said, firmly, taking hold of her hand and pulling her along.

He needed to make sure he could keep an eye on her.

* * *

Fred watched his brother, a small smile on his face as he saw him tugging Angelina along behind him. He grinned to himself while he smirked at him.

He was glad he was happy. Not only was George ecstatic to finally be with Angelina, but he was also thinking of a real future. For as long as Fred could remember, his twin had always considered Fred before he planned for himself. Now, with Angelina in the picture, George was finally starting to grow on his own.

Fred couldn't say he was entirely comfortable with it, but he was happy for him. George meant the most to him in the world.

Angelina was good for him. Fred hoped he didn't get in the way of their happiness.

* * *

Fred was dead. His twin. His soul mate. His other half. The only one who knew him inside and out.

With a fury he had never known before, he charged the Death Eaters, wishing they would kill him like they had his brother.

* * *

The war had been won. Voldemort was killed. Everyone was celebrating. But he couldn't. He was too busy mourning.

How could anyone celebrate when Fred was gone?

He sobbed into Angelina's arms, and knew that she was crying too.

* * *

"Do you remember that he had that little nick on his elbow?" Angelina whispered, caressing the exact spot on his own elbow. "He was so proud of it."

"It was from out first experiment for a Weasley's product," George said with a sad smile.

"Does it still hurt like it used to?"

He didn't need to ask what she meant. It was the anniversary of his brother's death. The rest of the Wizarding World was celebrating, but George and Angelina had cooped themselves up in the flat he had once shared with his brother, reminiscing.

"Not as much, anymore," he said, sighing.

"But it still hurts," she whispered, pressing her hand to his heart, where it still ached with loss.

"Yeah," was all her said.

She pressed her lips to the spot she had just put her hand and said,

"I wish I could take it away. I wish I could bring him back."

George let a tear fall down his cheek as he said,

"Me too."

* * *

That night, George and Angelina were called to St. Mungo's to welcome the birth of Fleur and Bill's first born.

George smiled sadly with his family and lifted a babbling Teddy into his arms when he got the chance.

"Going to poke out the new baby's eye with that?" he asked, gesturing to the lollipop clutched in his tiny hands.

Teddy's eyes widened and he whispered,

"Really?" with the sweetest lisp George had ever heard.

He nodded, soberly, and Teddy looked at the lollipop with new excitement. George solemnly passed him over to Ron, turning back to Angelina as he heard Ron howl in pain, obviously stabbed in the eye.

"What if he really _does_ poke at the baby's eye?" Angelina asked, worriedly.

"Nah," he said, curling his arm around her waist. "He'll learn from what he just did to Ron."

He grinned as he heard a loud cry. Teddy's lollipop had been taken away.

* * *

"She's a bit squashed, isn't she?" George asked, grinning down at the baby.

Fleur rolled her eyes while the rest of the room laughed.

"Welcome to the family, sweetheart," he whispered to the baby and she blinked her big blue eyes up at him.

"She's going to be a stunner, this one," Angelina said and everyone grinned. "You'll have to beat the blokes off with a stick."

"If they try to get near her, there'll be something worse than sticks waiting, don't worry," George said with a grin.

* * *

"I want one," George said, kissing Angelina's bare stomach.

"What?" she asked, her head twisting on the pillow.

"A baby," he said, his eyes meeting hers. "Will you marry me?"

Her eyes widened and she smacked him across the head.

"What the-?"

He was cut off as she huffed.

"_That_ was the most romantic way you could think to ask? I'd like to have a baby, so why don't we get _married_?"

"I didn't mean it like-"

"You're such a berk," she said, tugging the blankets over her and moving towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Lina," George called through the door. "_Lina_!"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"I love you!" he yelled.

"So?"

"_That's _why I want to marry you, idiot! Not because of a baby!"

He heard silence from behind the door and figured that perhaps adding an insult to the proposal wouldn't bode well for the response.

The door opened suddenly, showing her with the blanket still around her.

"Alright," she said, quietly.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I'll marry you," she said with a shrug.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"What do we do now?"

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to know? No one's ever proposed before!"

"Do I kiss you?"

"Oh, bugger off."

* * *

George looked at the top of Angelina's head from his vantage point on the bed and he smiled.

It was their wedding night and he had to say that he had thoroughly enjoyed it. He eyed the discarded white gown and black dress robes next to the bed and sighed, contently. She was finally his. Angelina Weasley. _Mrs. George Weasley._ She wouldn't like if he called her that, but he figured he could handle the abuse just to say it.

"I love you," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her hair and she moaned, nuzzling closer to him.

* * *

"What should we name her?" Angelina asked, cradling her newborn daughter in her arms.

"Dunno," George said, stroking a finger down her exhausted face.

"Would your mum feel bad if we name her after my sister?"

George snorted out a laugh.

"She already _has_ a kid named after her, if you'd recall. That swot Percy-"

"Shh!" Angelina said, effectively shutting him up.

Their daughter had started to fuss. She settled in shortly after that. He continued in a quiet voice,

"So, Roxanne Weasley?"

She nodded, pressing a kiss to the baby's head.

* * *

"Roxie, love, don't annoy mommy," Angelina said, while her daughter screamed a Weird Sisters song at the top of her lungs.

When she tried, Roxanne had a sweet, clear voice. She didn't try often, however, preferring to irritate the living daylights out of anyone close enough to hear her.

In this case, George figured she could be heard in the nearby county.

"Alright, love," George said, swinging his daughter up into his arms. "You're coming with me."

She squealed out a laugh while Angelina sent a grateful smile his way. She was heavily pregnant and often got backaches that kept her up at night. There was only so much hot water bottles, Heating Charms and massages could do.

"Daddy!" Roxie squealed, tugging at his ear.

"Why did you have to take after _me_?" George muttered, biting her stomach, playfully.

* * *

"Here you are," the Healer said, placing the baby into his arms. "Congratulations. It's a boy."

George glanced over at Angelina, who looked exhausted. This birth had been a difficult one.

"What are you naming him?" the Healer asked, preparing a sheet of parchment.

George stared into Angelina's eyes and saw her smile and nod, already knowing what he was thinking.

"Fred," he whispered, watching as the little boy opened his blue eyes to stare up at him. "Fred Weasley."

* * *

"Fred Weasley, get your arse-"

"Don't swear!" Angelina called and George rolled his eyes.

"Get your bum over here!"

Fred skidded to a halt, before dashing back towards him, colliding painfully with his father.

"Bugger," George said, rubbing his knee.

"You called, daddy?" Fred asked, grinning up at him, his two front teeth missing.

"Get into to shower, you little stink-bomb," George said, lifting him into the air.

"I don't _want to_!" he screamed while Roxanne watched, grinning.

"Daddy, I don't want to either!" she yelled, launching herself at him and making him huff out a breath as she landed on his chest.

He clutched her close, making sure she wouldn't fall and found himself with his arms full of children.

"This is going to be interesting," he said over their heads to a laughing Angelina.

* * *

"Can you believe the little idiot's off to Hogwarts?" George asked and Angelina smacked his arm.

"He's not an idiot."

"If you say so. I found him trying to get a noodle up his nose yesterday, though."

Angelina rolled her eyes, waving to her son as he stepped onto the Hogwarts Express.

"Take care of you brother," she told Roxie and her daughter merely rolled her eyes.

"The little berk can take care of himself," she said.

"Take care of him," Angelina repeated, sternly, and Roxanne sighed, nodding.

"I'll try, but if he gets into any trouble-"

"Get him out of it," George said, pressing a kiss to her hair. "I know you can."

With a huff, she ran off.

"They're all grown up," Angelina whispered, waving as Roxie disappeared into the train as well.

"Not fast enough, if you ask me," George said and Angelina laughed.

"I'm going to miss them."

"I'm going to miss our privacy when they get back," he said, pinching her bum and earning himself a smack.

* * *

"I love you," George whispered against her hair and she sighed, nodding.

"I'm too tired to love you right now," she whispered.

"Did I wear you out?" he asked, grinning.

Hearing the challenge in his voice, she turned to him.

"Hardly," she said, snogging him.

* * *

A few hours later, they lay, breathing heavily and staring at the ceiling.

"I love you, too," Angelina said and George laughed. "I have to thank Fred when I see him," she added, softly.

"Our Fred?"

"No. Your Fred."

"Oh… For what?"

"For giving me you," she said, softly, turning to press a kiss to his jaw.

George smiled, contentedly, sending up a silent thanks to his brother, not for the first time.

* * *

**I'd like to thank you for reviewing! :D Please review with comments, questions and feedback!**


End file.
